1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a compostable interior panel for use in a vehicle and method of manufacture.
2. Background Art
Polylactic acid (PLA) is a compostable polymer that is derived from renewable resources. PLA can have good mechanical properties, but PLA lacks properties suitable for use in vehicle interior panels demanding relatively good impact performances and relatively great durability. PLA tends to be affected by heat and moisture because of the consequent hydrolysis of the PLA's ester linkages.
PLA may have enhanced performance and durability when formulated with additional fillers modifiers and stabilizers. But, those formulations reduce PLA's compostability.
It is desirable to have a manufacturable, relatively inexpensive, and compostable material having the performance and durability properties suitable for a vehicular interior panel.